Norman Howell
USA |role = 1. Brody's bodyguard 2. Assaulted motorist 3. White House staffer 4. Secret Service agent 5. FBI agent 6. Prison guard}} Norman Howell is an American stuntman and actor who had several roles on 24 during Seasons 4, 6, and 7. He also had a role in the short 24: Solitary. Biography and career Norman Howell is an American stuntman and actor. He started his career when he was 14 years old, and his rodeo career landed him an acting part in the 1971 film The Cowboys, with John Wayne. Through his career, Howell has served as stunt double to actors like John Travolta, Richard Chamberlain, Peter O'Toole, Bruce Willis, Mark Harmon, Kevin Costner, and Dirk Benedict. He also doubled for Roger Moore in the James Bond film Octopussy. In 1990, Howell served as stunt coordinator for the film Dances with Wolves. He continued to work with director Kevin Costner in films like Open Range, The Bodyguard, and Mr. Brooks. In 2013, Howell was the stunt coordinator for two episodes of Touch, starring Kiefer Sutherland. Role on 24 Since 2005, Howell has appeared in 24 in different stunt and background roles: * In Day 4: 7:00am-8:00am, he played Brody's bodyguard on the train, who eyed up a suspicious passenger. When the scene was filmed, there was an extra part where Norman's character is shot and killed by Dar, but it didn't make it to the final episode. * In Day 6: 8:00am-9:00am, he played a motorist who was about to get into his white truck when Jack Bauer pulled him to the pavement and stole his car. * In Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm, he played a White House staffer who was talking to Jeff Brockton's character before getting shot by one of Juma's men. Later in the episode, he played a Secret Service agent who stormed in the White House along with Randall Archer, Jeff Brockton and J.J. Perry's characters to rescue President Taylor, but was forced to retreat when Juma threatened to kill the president. * In Day 7: 2:00am-3:00am, he played an FBI agent who was wounded in the explosion by Robert Galvez and was dragged out of the building by another fellow agent. * In 24: Solitary, he played a prison guard who helped to restrain Tony Almeida. Gallery of roles File:6x03 assaulted motorist.jpg|As assaulted motorist (Season 6) File:7x12 Norman Howell.jpg|As White House staffer (Season 7) File:7x12 Norman Howell SS.jpg|As Secret Service agent (Season 7) File:7x19 Norman Howell.jpg|As FBI agent (Season 7) File:Solitary Guard 3.jpg|As prison guard (Solitary) ''24'' credits Brody's guard * Assaulted motorist * White House staffer * Secret Service agent * FBI agent * Prison guard * 24: Solitary 24-related appearances * Blood on the Tracks Selected filmography * The Highwaymen (2019) * Furious 7 (2015) * The Lone Ranger (2013) * Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Sin City (2005) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * xXx (2002) * Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) * Gattaca (1997) * Waterworld (1995) * Under Siege (1992) * Die Hard (1988) * Footloose (1984) * Octopussy (1983) Television appearances * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2013-2019) * CSI: Cyber (2015) * CSI: NY (2004-2013) * Law & Order: LA (2010) * Jericho (2006-2008) * Wanted (2005) * CSI: Miami (2002-2003) * Charlie Grace (1995) * Paradise (1988) * The A-Team (1983-1985) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * Official website * * Category:Actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Live Another Day actors Category:Uncredited actors Category:Stunt performers